la groupie du pianiste
by lilou black
Summary: Les débuts d'une histoire un peu trop cliché entre un musicien à la mode et la fille d'un moine.


**Titre :** La groupie du pianiste

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Général, romance

**Fandom :** Gravitation

**Personnages :** Tohma et Mika Seguchi

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Maki Murakami pour le fandom et propriété de Michel Berger pour le titre (un bail que je n'avais pas tapé dans ses chansons pour un titre de fic, moi)

**Note :** Publié initialement sur la communauté LiveJournal "Méli-Mélo". Mes remerciements chaleureux à Piwi-chan, Ilys et Kiranagio pour avoir commenté là-bas.

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde._

_

* * *

_

Mika Seguchi était consciente d'incarner un idéal, un modèle pour autrui. Elle était une femme moderne, riche et indépendante. Elle avait une classe incontestable et était connue pour ses activités de mécénat. Elle représentait également la parfaite épouse japonaise, soutenant son mari dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, quitte à se sacrifier un peu pour les ambitions de celui-ci. Elle tenait à garder cette image d'elle-même, quitte à cacher les débuts de son ascension sociale.

La vie de Tohma Seguchi était une réussite absolue. Ancien pianiste d'un groupe à la mode, il était passé dans l'envers du décor après la séparation des Nittle Grasper et s'était lancé dans la production musicale. Son entreprise était florissante et brassait énormément d'argent. À trente et un ans, il incarnait le jeune businessman dans toute sa splendeur : beau, riche, ambitieux, charmeur et intraitable, parfois. Il avait tout pour lui, y compris du pouvoir et une épouse charmante. Cette image à la fois lisse et implacable faisait sa fierté et il y tenait, quitte à cacher les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait rencontré celle qui était devenue sa femme.

Pour ce couple, aux yeux duquel les apparences comptaient tant, les débuts de leur histoire avaient quelque chose de gênant. Quand on leur posait la question — ce qui, après quelques années de mariage, ne se produisait plus aussi souvent — ils parlaient de coup de foudre sans entrer dans les détails car cela relevait de leur vie privée.

Avant de devenir l'élégante et enviée Mme. Seguchi, Mika avait été une adolescente plongée trop tôt dans le monde des adultes. Sa mère était décédée prématurément et la jeune fille avait été chargée de veiller sur ses deux petits frères, Eiri et Tatsuha, car leur moine de père pensait que l'éducation des enfants était une affaire de bonnes femmes. Mika s'était attelée à la tâche avec une immense sollicitude car elle aimait ses frères plus que tout. Ce n'était pourtant pas tous les jours facile : Eiri était impressionnable, instable sur le plan émotionnel et Tatsuha était un enfant espiègle qui ne tenait pas en place. Malgré tous ses efforts et son amour fraternel, l'adolescente avait rêvé parfois de la vie des filles de son âge, d'aller en boîte de nuit, d'avoir des petits amis, et de toutes ces petites futilités qui tiennent tant à cœur quand on est jeune.

Elle avait longtemps tenu tête à ses lubies, se morigénant elle-même, avant de céder à ses envies de liberté. Le soir venu, elle faisait le mur et allait fréquenter un certain bar de Kyoto. Son argent de poche se dissolvait dans le Coca-Cola et disparaissait dans les juke-box. Un casque sur les oreilles, elle écoutait des heures durant la musique à la mode, les groupes d'idoles dont les posters ornaient les murs du bar, et elle se prenait à rêver d'une vie meilleure.

Un jour, son petit frère Tatsuha rentra de l'école avec un disque que lui avait prêté un de ses camarades. Le groupe s'appelait Nittle Grasper. Le CD tourna en boucle, faisant trembler la maison sur ses fondations et provoquant l'ire du chef de famille, mais Mika aima cette musique. Ce soir-là, une bonne quantité de monnaie fut glissée dans le juke-box et, les yeux dans le vague, elle se saoula de chansons de ce groupe. Jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur une affiche dudit groupe collée au mur entre deux publicités de marques de bière.

Ils étaient trois. Au milieu, le chanteur, cheveux châtains, regard bleu et coquin. À sa droite, une fille à la tignasse mauve bombait le torse, mettant en valeur ses seins rebondis. Et à sa gauche se tenait le plus beau garçon que Mika ait jamais vu de sa vie. Blond platine, souriant, vêtu d'un costume d'une élégance rare pour un groupe de J-pop, il mélangeait la classe et la sensualité à la perfection.

Elle en tomba aussitôt amoureuse.

À première vue, sa vie ne changea pas à partir de ce moment-là. Toujours, elle travaillait dur pour ses études et prenait soin de ses frères. Elle se créa simplement un nouveau monde, un monde caché. Elle était devenue une groupie clandestine. Elle copia les CD des Nittle Grasper que Tatsuha ramenait régulièrement à la maison et les écouta en boucle sur un vieux walkman. Elle s'acheta des revues musicales et afficha une photo de sa nouvelle idole à l'intérieur de sa penderie.

Elle mit un point d'honneur à toujours donner d'elle-même une image lisse et sans tache, mais l'existence qu'elle menait lui semblait bien terne à côté de son amour de groupie pour Tohma Seguchi.

Voir son plus jeune frère assumer aussi fièrement sa passion pour les Nittle Grasper l'arrangeait, en dépit du fait que Tatsuha, lui, n'ait d'yeux que pour le chanteur, Ryuichi Sakuma. Lorsque le groupe se produisit en concert à Kyoto, le benjamin des Uesugi mena la vie dure à son père pour qu'il le laisse s'y rendre. Le chef de famille céda par épuisement... à condition que Mika accompagne son frère et lui serve de chaperon.

La jeune femme n'en demandait pas tant.

oOØOo

Bien qu'en pleine ascension pour la gloire, les Nittle Grasper n'attendaient pas grand-chose de ce concert à Kyoto. Du moins, c'était le cas de Tohma et de Noriko vu que Ryuichi s'en moquait : il était capable de chanter devant un troupeau d'ours en peluche. Ils furent cependant surpris du public en délire qui leur fit fête dans la salle de spectacle. Fort désireux de se montrer à la hauteur des attentes de leurs fans, ils se donnèrent à fond.

Par-dessus ses claviers, Tohma jetait de temps à autres des regards dans le public. Beaucoup de jeunes gens qui sautaient, criaient et applaudissaient... et une fille, dans un coin.

Le pianiste n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par les groupies, contrairement à Ryuichi qui en mettait toujours quelques unes dans son lit à la fin des concerts. Pourtant, celle-ci avait quelque chose de différent. Tandis que les autres fans s'agitaient comme des fous, elle se tenait bien droite, silencieuse, des étoiles dans les yeux, et elle semblait faire corps avec la musique. En plus de cette attitude si particulière, Tohma ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très belle, grande et mince avec ses longs cheveux châtain. Elle portait avec élégance un jean et une veste en cuir ouverte sur un haut très décolleté (qui, il ne le savait pas encore, avait fait beaucoup râler son moine de futur beau-père). Ces vêtements étaient beaucoup plus classe sur elle que sur les boudins divers affublés de la même tenue. Pour finir, le musicien en aurait mis sa main au feu, c'était _lui_ qu'elle regardait. Les autres filles regardaient surtout Ryuichi, le leader sexy et extraverti, alors que lui restait davantage dans l'ombre.

Durant tout le concert, entre deux morceaux, les yeux de Tohma se posèrent régulièrement sur cette inconnue. Il essayait de résister mais quelque chose l'attirait irrésistiblement vers elle.

Après le dernier rappel, sa décision fut prise. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus. Alors il chargea un garde du corps du groupe de suivre discrètement la jeune fille et d'en apprendre un peu sur elle.

Les informations demandées lui parvinrent rapidement. L'inconnue s'appelait Mika Uesugi. Son père officiait dans un temple bouddhiste et elle s'occupait de deux frères plus jeunes. La mère semblait ne pas être là. Une visite discrète au cimetière lui apprit que la pauvre femme était décédée quelques années auparavant.

Qu'une femme si jeune prenne elle-même soin de sa famille plut à Tohma. Son esprit pragmatique lui souffla que cela faisait d'elle une compagne plus que convenable. De plus, au fond de lui, il était touché par tant d'abnégation. Elle était jolie, attentionnée... il était de plus en plus tenté de prendre soin d'elle et de lui offrir ce qu'il pensait qu'elle méritait.

En résumé, Tohma Seguchi était amoureux.

Il mit du temps avant d'en avertir ses comparses. Après tout, il était la tête pensante du groupe, entre ce doux dingue de Ryuichi et la fantasque Noriko. Un coup de foudre nuirait à sa réputation. Il ne leur en parla qu'après s'être arrangé pour rencontrer Mika, lui parler, faire plus ample connaissance avec elle et s'être rendu compte qu'elle était la femme qu'il lui fallait.

oOØOo

Mika n'aurait jamais cru que le concert auquel elle avait assisté avec Tatsuha changerait sa vie à ce point. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que, quelques semaines plus tard, un inconnu l'aborderait pour la conduire dans le restaurant le plus huppé de Kyoto où, caché derrière des lunettes noires, l'attendait son idole.

Elle tira toutes sortes de conclusions de ce rendez-vous. Elle découvrit l'être humain derrière le pianiste. Elle s'enticha de Tohma pour l'homme qu'il était, plus que pour le musicien. Ainsi, lorsque plus tard, il lui demanda jusqu'où elle était prête à le suivre, elle lui répondit « jusqu'au bout. »

Le mariage fut célébré en petit comité. La famille Uesugi ne sut jamais vraiment comment cette histoire avait commencé. Le père laissa partir sa fille presque à regret. Il laissa Tohma prendre soin de son premier fils, de plus en plus difficile à gérer. La vie, en résumé, suivit son cours, avec ses hauts et ses bas.

Mika ne regretta jamais son mariage, bien que Tohma fût en partie responsable des problèmes rencontrés par Eiri après un certain séjour aux Etats-Unis. Les remords de son mari lui semblèrent suffisants et elle l'aimait trop pour lui en vouloir.

Tohma eut parfois peur que l'attention qu'il portait à son beau-frère ne lui coûte son couple. Bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître, il aimait passionnément sa femme et l'idée de la perdre le rendait malade.

Il fut fou de joie en apprenant que Mika attendait un bébé. Leur histoire était compliquée, leur rencontre un peu honteuse pour les personnalités qu'ils étaient devenus tous les deux et devait donc rester secrète mais...

Un enfant était la plus belle issue d'une histoire un peu trop cliché entre un musicien à la mode et une de ses groupies.

**Fin.**


End file.
